UEFA Liga e Kampionëve
thumb|250px|UFA Liga e Kampionëve -[[shenja dalluese]] UEFA Liga e Kampionëve (ang: UEFA Champions League, më parë emëruar si Kupa Evropiane ang: European Cup) është garim vjetorë i klubeve më të suksesëshme të futbollit në Evropë , organizuar nga UEFA. Çmimi Kupa e Kampionatit Evropian për Klube (ang:European Champion Clubs' Cup) llogaritet si çmimi më prestigjioz në sport. Garimi u inagurua në vitin 1955, me sugjestim të gazestarit sportiv të Francës dhe gazetës L'Équipe, Gabriel Hanot si garim kontinental të klubeve fituese të kampionateve të shteteve të Evropës me erin Kupa Evropiane. Në Kampionatin e Kampionëve të Evropës në vitin 1992–93 , garimi u riemërua në UEFA Liga e Kampionëve. UEFA Liga e Kampionëve nuk duhet të natërrohet me UEFA Kupën, kampionati i dytë për klubet e futbollit në Evropë, gjithashtu nuk duhet ngatërruar dhe me garimin tjetër Kupën e Fituesve të Kupës. Garimi përbëhet nga disa shkallë kualfikimi duke filluar me tri xhiro preliminare nokaut (ndeshje për eliminim). Ekipe të ndryshme (sipas kualitetit) fillojnë në cikluse të ndryshme, sipas popzitës së tyre në ligën kombëtare dhe sipas UEFA koeficientit të ligës së tyre, ku 16 (gjshtëmbëdhjet ekipet më të mira të ligave më të mira Evropiane kualifikohen direk. Kualifikimi Flamuri i Ligës së Kampionëve shtrihet në qendër të fushës së futbollit para çdo ndeshje të garimit në Ligën e Kampionvëve. Liga e Kampionëve të Evropës është e hapur për tëgjith antarët e UEFA's përveç Lihtenshtajnit sepse nuk ka ligë kampionale gjithashtu dhe është e hapur për klubet nga pozita e dytë (2) gjer tek e katërta (4) të ligav më të forta kombëtare në Evropë. Që nga Januari i vitit 2007 dy ligat më të dobëta në Evropë (momentalisht Andora dhe San Marino) gjithashtu kan mundësi të prezentojnë me ekipet e tyre kampione në Ligën e Kampionëve. Numri i vendeve në garim varet nga rangu në UEFA koeficienti, kështu që: *federatat e radhitura në pozitat 1 gjer më 3 kan katër vende, *federatat e radhitura në pozitat 4 gjer më 6 kan tre vende, *federatat e radhitura në pozitat 7 gjer më 15 kan dy vende, *federatat e radhitura në pozitat 16 dhe më dobët kan nga një vend. Pozita e federatë gjithashtu vendos edhe në cilin ciklus garues do të paraqiten ekipet. Për shembull ekipet e tri federatave më mirë të vlerësuara kanë dy vende në ciklin e grupeve (për kamionin dhe pasuesin e parë) dhe dy në ciklin e tretë kualifikues (për të tretin dhe të katërtin e çdo federate), kurse federatat tjera të vlerësuara më dobët kanë vetëm nga një vend edhe atë një vend në ciklin e parë kualifikues, dmth për kampionin. Nëntë federatat më të vlerësuara kanë më s paku nga një vend direkt në ciklin e grupeve. Ekipet si FC Barcelona, Manchester United dhe FC Porto janë ekipet që janë paraqitur më së shumti në këtë garim dhe secila ka fituar kampionatin vetëm nga një herë që nga krijimi i ciklit të grupeve. Finalet e Ligës së Kampionëve Finalja e Ligës së Kampionëve është ndeshja më e rëndësishme e sezonit në futballin e klubeve në Evropë. Stadiumi i cili do të jetë nikoqir i ndeshjet caktoet nga UEFA dy (2) vite para zhvillimit t ndeshjes. Historia Statistikat Në statistikat Ligës së Kampionëve janë përmbledhur tëgjitha të dhënat edhe atë në një tërësi në vehte rradhitur sipas shtetit i cili ka më shum tituj të kampionëve dhe ekipet e rraditura në listën e kampionëve, pastaj statistikat sipas ekipeve të cilat kanë fituar titullin ose kan qenë pasuese të fituesit dhe më në fund grupimi i ekipeve të cilat kan arritur në gysëm finale. Himni Himni i UEFA Ligës së Kampionëve që është emëruar thjeshtë me emrin "Liga e Kampionëve" që është një aranzhim nga Tony Britten nga pjesa "Zadok the Priest" e veprës Coronation Anthems që është vepër e Georg Frideric Handel. Komisioni i UEFA's në vitin 1992 e krijuan hymnin e garimit duke marrë fillimin e veprës "Zadok the Priest" si pikë nisje e aranzhimit. Pjesa u ekzekutua nga Royal Philharmonic Orchestra dhe teksti u këndua nga kori i Academy of St. Martin in the Fields në tri gjuhë oficiale të përdorura nga UEFA edhe atë: anglisht, gjermanisht dhe frengjisht. Hymni këndohet para çdo ndeshje të UEFA Ligës së Kampionëve si dhe çdo fillim dhe mbarim të transmetimit televiziv të ndeshjes. Hymni komplet është rreth re minuta i gjatë. Ky hymn asnjëherë nuk është liruar komercialisht në verzionin e tijë origjinal. Financat UEFA Liga e Kampionëve është një garim shumë fitim prurës për klubet të cilët arrijnë ciklin e grupeve. UEFA shpërndanë pjesë të të hyrave për klubet pjesmarrëse. Shembull kjo shumë në sezonin 2004/05 arrinte nga 3.8 milion €uro (Sparta Prague) gjer në 30.6 milion €uro Liverpool FC. UEFA vlerësoi shumën e parave që duhej shpërndarë për 32 ekipet pjesmarrëse në ciklin e grupeve të sezonit 2005/06 në një humë prej 430 milion €uro. Gjithashtu klubet fitojnë para edhe nga shitja e bileteve hyrëse, reklamime etj. Shih edhe Lidhje të jashtme * UEFA Official Site * [http://www.magiaontour.com/videos/UEFA_Champions_League_-_official_theme.html Lyrics and audio file of the UEFA Champions League Music] * RSSSF European Cups Archive * UEFA European Cup Football - independent site with regularly updated statistics including club and country rankings, tournament seedings, and match results. * Moscow2008.org - Luzhniki stadium * Rome2009.net - Olimpico stadium * Champions League Final 2009. Barcelona - Manchester(85 photo) Category:UEFA Liga e Kampionëve ar:دوري أبطال أوروبا ast:Lliga de Campeones de la UEFA az:UEFA Çempionlar Liqası bar:Champions League be-x-old:Ліга чэмпіёнаў УЭФА bg:Шампионска лига на УЕФА bn:উয়েফা চ্যাম্পিয়নস লীগ bs:UEFA Liga prvaka ca:Lliga de Campions de la UEFA cs:Liga mistrů UEFA cy:Cynghrair y Pencampwyr UEFA da:UEFA Champions League de:UEFA Champions League el:Κύπελλο Πρωταθλητριών Ομάδων Ευρώπης en:UEFA Champions League eo:Ligo de Ĉampionoj de UEFA es:Liga de Campeones de la UEFA et:UEFA Meistrite Liiga eu:UEFAko Txapeldunen Liga fa:لیگ قهرمانان اروپا fi:Mestarien liiga fr:Ligue des champions de l'UEFA ga:Sraith UEFA na Seaimpíní gl:Liga de Campións da UEFA he:ליגת האלופות hr:UEFA Liga prvaka hu:UEFA-bajnokok ligája id:Liga Champions UEFA is:Meistaradeild Evrópu it:UEFA Champions League ja:UEFAチャンピオンズリーグ ka:უეფა-ს ჩემპიონთა ლიგა kn:ಯುಇಎಫ್ಎ ಚಾಂಪಿಯನ್ಸ್ ಲೀಗ್ ko:UEFA 챔피언스리그 ku:UEFA Champions League lb:UEFA Champions League lt:UEFA Čempionų lyga lv:UEFA Čempionu līga mk:УЕФА Лига на шампиони mn:УЕФА Аваргуудын Лиг mr:युएफा चँपियन्स लीग ms:Liga Juara-Juara UEFA mt:UEFA Champions League nap:UEFA Champions League nl:UEFA Champions League nn:Champions League no:Mesterligaen oc:Liga dels Campions de l'UEFA pl:Liga Mistrzów UEFA pt:Liga dos Campeões da UEFA ro:Liga Campionilor UEFA ru:Лига чемпионов УЕФА scn:Champions League sco:UEFA Champions League sh:UEFA Liga prvaka simple:UEFA Champions League sk:Liga majstrov UEFA sl:Nogometna Liga prvakov sr:УЕФА Лига шампиона sv:UEFA Champions League th:ยูฟ่าแชมเปียนส์ลีก tr:UEFA Şampiyonlar Ligi uk:Ліга чемпіонів УЄФА uz:Yevropa chempionlar ligasi vec:UEFA Champions League vi:Cúp các đội vô địch bóng đá quốc gia châu Âu wuu:欧洲杯足球赛 zh:欧洲冠军联赛